I'll Say Goodbye
by Rikki Writinglover
Summary: The Avengers are captured, and Tony has to choose which one of his teammates will die, or they all die. Can Tony lose the family he just barley got? Or will he give up everything to save them?
1. Chapter 1

Tony awoke with a jerk, insane brightness of a silver room surrounding him. "What-the hell?" He mumbled his head pounding a haziness clouding his vision. It took him a moment to realize he was tied to a chair. What?! Where was he? What happened? The last thing he could remember was….the charity ball…with the other Avengers. Crap, where were they?!

"Tony?" "Tony!" "Tony wake up!" Tony's head shot up looking for the voices that were calling to him, and as everything started to come into focus he saw a decent sized monitor not to far from him, the images of his five teammates all stuck in similar rooms on display. "Guys?" He said still foggy. "What the hell happened?"

"We got drugged and kidnapped at a charity ball. Do you know where the others are Tony?" Natasha, who was pretty close to her monitor, her posture totally conveying mission mode, spoke quickly. Tony raised an eyebrow in question. Couldn't she see them? "Well relatively. I can see you all on the monitor. Can't you?" Natasha cocked her head in confusion, basically answering his question, and went silent for a moment contemplating.

Tony took that chance to inspect further. Thor was pacing the room trying to punch the walls to no avail, his hammer nowhere in sight. Bruce was just lying on the floor, eyes occasionally flickering to the monitor before they once again went unfocused. Tony's anger spiked and he pulled on his restraints knowing that Bruce was heavily drugged to keep the Hulk from making an appearance. No one messed with Bruce. FUCKING EVER. The guy had enough crap in his life and Tony said he'd protect him. Obviously though he was doing a crap job. Clint was unsurprisingly pissed off and cursing under his breath searching the room for exits, shooting questions that Tony couldn't really hear. Steve was standing pretty close to his monitor talking to Tony in his -Captain America No-Nonsense- tone, which he didn't understand any of, Tony's brain wasn't quite there yet, and Natasha was just watching Tony warily, her eyes calculating.

"Tony? Are you alright?" Natasha said in a tone that almost sounded worried. Tony decided to only focus on her until his brain catches up with him. "Uh- just a little groggy. Brain isn't exactly caught up yet. Can you guys please shhhhhhh I can only listen to one person at a time…." His voice was strained and it struck a chord in all the other Avengers, immediately silencing them all. Natasha waited a moment before speaking; making her words slow and praying to god Tony didn't have a concussion. "Okay Tony, can you please tell me, are the others tied up? Can they see everyone like you?" Tony nodded weakly in response and took the team in. "K guys raise your hand if you can see anyone but me."

No one raised their hand and Tony cursed realizing what was going on. "Shit no Tasha I'm the only one tied up. Everyone can see me, I can see everyone, but you can't see each other. Whoever got us wants me." Natasha cursed and then took a deep breath. "Tony who do you think this would be? Who has the resources?" Tony's eyes dawned in realization just as the captor walked into Tony's room in front of the monitors. "Hello, Mr. Stark. We meet again." Tony swallows as the haziness fades a bit and smirks at his captor. "Hey! Justin Hammer, it's been a while."

He hears Russian cursing coming from the monitor but doesn't let his eyes wander from Hammer, not trusting the man as far as he could throw him. Hammer just smirks at Tony and ruffles his hair mockingly. "To long Tony, too long." Tony jerks out from under his touch and scowls. Hammer just shakes his head and makes a "Tsk" noise. "Now, now Tony, I'd be polite to someone who has all your friends at his mercy." Tony takes a sharp breath and nods. "What do you want Hammer?" Hammer smiles evilly and without warning punches Tony hard in the stomach.

Tony groans and several shouts and curses ring out from the monitor, Hammer just laughs at them. "I don't want anything Tony, Just revenge." Tony nods still catching his breath, the haziness mostly chased from his mind. "Alright you have it; you have me, let the others go. I won't fight you or try to escape."

"TONY DON'T YOU DARE!" He hears Natasha and Clint's voices screaming followed by Steve's "Tony, no don't do this, please don't." pleading with him, Bruce's panicked "TONY! NO! Don't be stupid!" as he tries to fight off the drugs and even Thor's "Man of Iron, do not put yourself in jeopardy for us!" Despite Tony's every intention of ignoring them all, he smiles a halfhearted smile at them, his heart warming at his team's concern. Suddenly Hammer presses the end of a cold medal gun Tony's temple and looks into the monitor with an aggravated expression. "I suggest you quiet it down, unless you all want me to Stark's brain splattered all over my nice clean floor." The monitor goes quiet immediately and Hammer smirks and removes the gun from Tony's temple and turns his attention back to the billionaire. "Aww how noble, Tony Stark, willingly giving yourself up for your friends. Except I can't do that you see, because I can't exactly ruin the team if I don't have them now can I?" Tony's passive expression fades for a moment in confusion. "What are you talking about Hammer?"

Hammer grins and hits Tony with a right hook, causing his head to snap back with a crack that makes the whole team wince. Quickly before Tony can react Hammer grabs a handful of Tony's hair, forcing him to looks at the monitor, where he is met with 6 angry and worried faces. "LOOK at them Tony. You're willing to die for them, yet they don't even know you. Do they know Daddy dearest beat up on poor little Tony? That he HATED YOU? Did they know poor little Tony was suicidal until the age of 21 and was put under suicide watch?" Tony's eyes go wide and Hammer smirks." What? Surprised I know about the things you tried so desperately to hide?" Tony's gaze falls to the ground and he clenches his fist in anger as he tries to control his breathing and remind himself it was over years ago. Hammer just trying to break him, distract him, and get a reaction. "Hammer that's all old news." Tony says shrugging with fake indifference. Hammer chuckles and Tony's head is jerked up roughly by his hair again and Hammer cocks his head to the side and grins. "Oh, then why do all your friends look so horrified?"

Tony's curiosity and guilt gets the better of him and his eyes fly up to see his teammates. Steve is right up by the monitor his eyes regretful and shocked, mouthing silent apologies to Tony that pull on his hear. Steve had nothing to do with it, but Tony knew that wouldn't stop him from feeling guilty anyway. Natasha is hitting the wall and looking at him with regret, anger, and a very murderous expression taking over her usual neutral mask. Clint is staring at the monitor with an expression somewhere between understanding and anger, but leaning more towards the "Why the HELL didn't you tell me" glare Clint was so good at." Bruce was just staring at the monitor silently trying to get to his feet, shooting Tony his best comforting looks. Thor just looked epically confused and angry. Really angry. Tony tries for a smile, but it looks more like a grimace the way Hammer has his hair. "Come on guys, it's okay. Over years ago. Hammer's just screwing with us." Hammer snorts and none of his teammates worried expressions disappear.

"Hmmmm that's what I thought. You're little team didn't know that they're the only family you ever had. How touching, it's too bad you won't all walk out to have a heart to heart."

Tony's blood goes cold at that and he begins to pull hard on his restraints, his hands shaking he tries to make his voice strong. "Hammer please just let them go. You can do whatever you want to me, no tricks ,no smart ass remarks, no anything, I swear." Hammer laughs at that and smiles at Tony. "Even if I did believe you, which I don't, I'm not letting you all go. One Avenger is going to die today, and you get to pick. Then you'll explain to the others why you picked that one." Tony's face freezes in horror and he can swear his heart stops beating for a moment. "What?" He whispers in horror and Hammer throws his head back in laughter. "Oh Tony, I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I know I'm going to jail. But you're team isn't going to make it out intact while I rot in a cell. One Avenger is going to be tortured, and then killed where you can see, and you're going to choose which one. If you refuse, I kill them all."

Tony's eyes go wide and he starts hyperventilating. "Hammer please don't. Leave them out of this." Tony's voice sounds weak even to his own ears, but he doesn't care, this is his TEAM. Hammer just smiles and shakes his head in false regret. "Sorry Tony, you took everything from me now I'm going to take everything from you. You pick one to die, and the rest of your little team will hate you for your choice. I lost my power, my reputation, my freedom. Now you lose them. You have 10 minutes. Why don't you use those new emotions of yours? Which Avenger means the least to you Tony?"

Tony's eyes flicker panicked to the screen as Hammer laughs and all the Avengers start shouting at him a chorus of selfless "TONY! Pick me!" just ringing in his ears until Hammer lifts the gun to Tony's head again and everyone quiets. Hammer smirks at their obedience and chuckles darkly. "One at a time, one at a time, How about ladies first? Ms. Romanov?" Natasha shoots Hammer a glare of pure hatred and then looks to Tony her eyes softening. "Tony please. Choose me, I'm equipped for torture, I'm a murderer, I have this coming anyway. God I know this sounds horrible, but no matter what Tony you can't pick Clint, I can't- I can't function- without him. I'll die anyway. Whatever he says- Don't listen. Get the rest of the team out of here Stark, please Tony please." Her eyes are begging him and despite the audience he can't help the tears that spill from his eyes and he blinks them away, pulling his eyes from Natasha before he starts full on crying.

"Come on Captain, you get your words of heroism next." Steve shoots Hammer the same glare before looking at Tony, his eyes sad and angry. "Come on Tony. You know you have to choose me. I'm a super solider; I can take the torture, and death. Tony I don't even belong in this time. I don't belong here, let me protect the team and then I can see Peggy and Bucky. I know you can take care of them and you know this is best. PLEASE TONY."

Tony's heart starts breaking again and he digs his nails into his palm hard enough to draw blood trying to keep some sort of cool. "Little Archer, go ahead." Hammer says bored, but not putting down the gun. Clint shots him daggers as well then looks to Tony panicked. "Tony, I know this is hard, but you have to do this alright? Let me save them, save Natasha. I'm just a bow, you can find someone else. I've been tortured plenty of times; these amateurs can't get to me. Plus I don't care if I die, I can't watch anyone else die, not after Loki, not after killing all those people. PLEASE TONY. Natasha… god I love her, and the team… I can't live without you guys so there's no point. Do what's right Tony. Clint's eyes bore right into Tony's sole and he actually has to close his eyes and catch his breath for a moment.

"Alright Monster, speak up. Be quick about it." Hammer jams the gun harder into Tony's temple and he winces in spite of himself. Bruce blinks a few times, focusing on Tony and sighing sadly "Tony, this is killing you, I know it is, I'm sorry for that. We're friends, and I know it's hard, but you know I'm the only one here who should die. I've tried to kill myself before Tony and I haven't changed that much. I have nothing but you guys, so let me protect you. Please Tony, you don't even know if they could kill me, the other guy is tough. Torture? I've been a lab experiment, I think I'll manage, Save everyone else Tony. Use that brain and get them out safely." Bruce's eyes are kind and accepting and every damn time Tony lets himself look at them it's like a dagger to the heart.

"Thunder, speak up. You're last. Hope you're thinking Tony." Hammer says laughing the gun sliding from Tony's temple as Hammer finally gets bored and just stares at the screen as Thor looks at Tony, with that confused, but determined expression of his. "Man of Iron. I have lived a long life, many thousands of your years. I have fulfilled my purpose, choose me and I shall go to Valhalla and meet my brothers who fell in past battles. Your lifespans are short Man of Iron; do not let our friends waste theirs."

Thor sits after his speech and they all look at Tony with pleading eyes, his heart races dangerously, and looking at all the people he loves begging him to choose them, he finally panics. He has to choose, god he has to choose who will die! Who? He loves them all. He can't let either of the Assassin Twins die, they can't live without each other. Cap? What would the team do without Cap and his kindness, his strength? They couldn't be the Avengers without Steve. Bruce, god no Bruce…he couldn't let Bruce die, not before he showed him that life was worth living. Thor? God, no. Thor's humor and strength held them together. He couldn't do this. He couldn't wake up and not see Natasha or Clint scaring the hell out of whatever poor soul wondered in for breakfast first, he couldn't NOT see Steve reading the paper like an old man and lecturing him about staying up too late, or never again see Bruce trying to explain to Thor the microwave, the T.V. or whatever it was that day. Couldn't accept that there would be no more movie nights with them all, no more game nights… because there would always one missing…..no…no he just couldn't…he can't NO!" Suddenly Tony is struck out of his panic attack by a stinging pain on the side of his face.

"STARK!" Hammer yells angrily at him. Tony blinks in surprise as his breathing returns to normal and somewhere in his mind realizes Hammer must have hit him again. "What's wrong Stark? Emotions already gone? Figures, your cold heart, you don't care about anyone but yourself. Use LOGIC then Stark. Which Avenger is needed the least?"

Tony's brain starts buzzing again with panic but he quenches it quickly. He's a genius; he can think of a solution, he has to, right? He can't live without the Avengers, not even one missing, he can't, but one Avenger has to die, one Avenger that he has to- OH. Suddenly it hits him; it's so obvious he can't believe he didn't see it before. He had to think logically. Least needed…

Tony looks to his teammates one last time and smiles tears pooling in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I love you guys. I'm so sorry I got you all into this." They nods their heads in acceptance, and Tony's sure they'd say something if Hammer wasn't threating him every time they spoke. They all have that look, the look he had in New York. They were all sure he'd chosen them, certain that they were going to die. God he didn't want to have to make this choice, he didn't want to lose any of them.

"Time's up Stark. Who's your choice? Who dies?" Tony's stomach rolls at the excitement in Hammer's voice, the sick bastard. He looks over his teammates then pulls his eyes away, looking directly at Hammer. "ME."

**Guys I am gonna finsh this, swear I'm leaving it open alright? :) hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

There is a beat of silence before the panicked screams and begging of his teammates for him to stop rip through the eerie quiet, but Tony purposely keeps his eyes locked on Hammer, trying to look as if he hadn't even acknowledged his team's painted cries. Hammer stared at him a moment and unreadable expression on his face before he slowly lets a sickening grin loose and laughs in delight. "Well, that was unexpected. Fine Tony, I'll let this slide, but you have to stick with what you said earlier, Mr. Stark. No fighting me, and no trying to escape. After your dead your friends leave in peace. Do we have a deal?" Hammer smiled at him already knowing the answer, but reveling in the fact he truly had Tony at his mercy. Tony just nodded sadly, trying like hell not to let his eyes drift to the screen where desperate cries and shouts were still ringing out. "Deal."

Hammer nods happily. "Of course we do. Now Mr. Stark, why don't you clue your little team in on your decision huh?" Tony almost smarts off but bit his tongue. He made a deal and now he has to protect his team. He stared resolutely at the ground not having the heart to see the same pain on his teammates faces as he could hear in their voices. "I- I can't choose any of you. I can't live without you; the world can't live without any of you. I can be replaced. You'll be alright. It's my fault you are all here. I-" His voice cracked and he swallowed slowly before continuing. "It was an honor to know you all." He kept his eyes glued to the ground, but before his team could say anything, Hammer roughly jerked his head up.

"Let's get started, Mr. Stark." Tony closed his eyes tight and nodded, hearing the screams of protest from his team Hammer chuckled releasing his hair and patting his head. "Don't worry; you will all have the chance to say your goodbyes, while I go get some toys." Tony kept his eyes tightly shut as he heard Hammer's footsteps leave the room and slowly, like a coward, opened his eyes.

Clint's horrified expression was the first he was greeted with. Eyes wide and desperate, terrified face just about as close the monitor he could get, his breathing wild and erratic. "Tony! Don't! Take it back!PLEASE I can't watch you die!You're like a brother to me Tony! STOP!" Tony winced at the pain in Clint's voice, moving his eyes to Bruce, who was much more lucid than before, using the monitor stand to keep him upright and haul his face as close as possible, tears pooling in his eyes, anger in his voice. "Tony, you can't do this please I can't lose you Tony you're the best friend I've ever had, I can't do this without you!TONY!" Tony bit his lip tears pooling in his own eyes tearing his eyes away from his friend's frantic pleas.

"TONY! DON'T you dare do this! That's an order!" Tony's eyes focused on Steve, no doubt the owner or the voice, big blue eyes panicked, using everything he could to talk his friend out of the suicide deal he'd just committed to. Tony shook his head ruefully shooting Steve a sorrowful glance as he turned to Thor, hoping the God was calmer than the others, but getting no such luck. Thor was shaking, his fists clenched and anger flashing in his eyes, tinged with sadness and pleading. "Man of Iron, this is a noble endeavor, but there is no need. Please stop this, do not give yourself up!" Tony just sighed and with a desperate hope at a calm face turned to Natasha and was highly surprised and thoroughly disturbed. Natasha had shock written all over her face, her mouth agape and her eyes actually a little watery. Her face was shock white, pain etched into her features so intense Tony could feel it radiating through the monitor. "Tony I can't watch this, please Tony stop. You don't have to do this….just please tell him you changed your mind. I can't watch anyone else I love die for me." Her voice was sad and broken, the weakest he had ever heard her and it shattered his heart, but not his resolve.

He closed his eyes and gave up trying to control the sadness, letting the tears running freely down his face. "I'm so sorry….I have to…I have to…..I can't let any of you die. Hammer was right about one thing, you guys are the only family I've ever had. Just please, I love you all, and tell Pepper I love her, forever and always. That I'm sorry I didn't come back this time." His voice cracked at the end, images of the only woman he ever loved raced through his mind. He couldn't believe he would never see her again. His heart yearned for long red hair and soft whispers, Pepper's gentle touch. Things he'd never have again. That was really his only regret about this choice, it would hurt Pepper. Hurt the team. At least they'll be alive, and together.

A door slammed and Tony flinched knowing what it meant. "I'm back! Miss me!?" Hammer chucked happily, towing in a table with an insane amount of tools on it, even more on hidden shelves he couldn't see. Hammer rolled it just outside of an arm's length from Tony and picked up a simple knife off of the first rack, circling Tony like a vulture, evil pleasure glazing over his eyes. "Ready or not Stark, here I am." Hammer stopped behind Tony and he felt a sharp sting of pain as Hammer dragged the blade across his right shoulder, cutting right through his black dress shirt. Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath keeping his mind on Pepper, on movie nights. Anything but what was happening. He couldn't let himself scream no matter what Hammer did. He had to make this as easy on the team as possible.

Hammer ran the knife deeper, cutting swiftly from the tip of Tony's shoulder blade to the bottom of his spine. Tony gripped the arms of his chair with a vice grip as he felt the cutting pain rush through him and the blood running down his back. Hammer smirked and ran the knife across Tony's neck to his cheek blood dripping down onto Tony's chest. "Tony, Tony, Tony. Gonna be all strong and silent huh? We'll have to fix that." With that he brutally ran the knife jaggedly down Tony's chest down to the Arc Reactor. Tony jumped in his chair, scrunching up his face as he tried to keep his breathing calm. Hammer smiled evilly and grabbed Tony's face forcing him to look at him. "You run I kill them all, understand?" Tony nodded confused and suddenly Hammer cut his restraints.

**I'm sorry my updates suck, I'm having a difficult time right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope to have more out soon. Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up." Tony rose without question, wincing when the blood rushed from standing to quickly, a few drops of his blood rolling down off his arm, marring the clean floor. Hammer grabbed Tony's arms roughly and pushed him towards the table, pulling a set of shackles off one of the shelves and snapping Tony's wrists in. Hammer then pulled Tony roughly towards the back of the room, and with horror Tony realized there was a small hook attached to a crank there. Hammer just smiled and hooked Tony's wrists, walking to the crank and pumping it until Tony's feet couldn't touch the floor anymore as he hung from the ceiling by his wrists which screamed in protest.

"Now it's time for the real fun to begin." Hammer walked back to the table and rummaged a moment before he turned around, and Tony's stomach dropped when he realized what was in his hands. A bullwhip.

"NO!LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE!"

Hammer just smirked at Clint's desperate outburst and laughed. "Sorry Bird Boy, but he made his choice." With that he flicked his wrist out and Tony heard the crack of the whip before he felt a searing pain on his back. He inhaled sharply and focused his eyes on the screen, not seeing his teams angry and horrified expressions, just seeing them, trying to think of happy things as pain began to spread throughout his back.

Snuggling with Pepper. CRACK. Working with Bruce. CRACK. Failing at cooking with Cap. CRACK. Training with Natasha who insisted he needed it. CRACK. Pulling millions of fun pranks with Clint. CRACK. Drinking with Thor. CRACK.

Tony's heartbeat picked up and he tried not to think of the blinding pain that was his back. He had to remember why he was doing this. The team, he had to save them, He could do this. CRACK. He couldn't help the painted cry he let loose then, the unbelievable pain in his back spreading to his legs and he vaguely realized Hammer had hit his thighs.

"Tony! Please just give up, PLEASE TONY!" That was Clint again. Huh. Tony wasn't supposed to be listening to them. Why again? Oh yeah, the guilt blossoming in his gut at the pure brokenness in his friend's voice. That was bad. Suddenly his brain registered the sudden cease in noise besides his own mental dialogue and looked around to see Hammer had stopped whipping him and was walking back towards the table to pick out a new "Toy". He also saw the increasing puddle of blood at his feet. There was nothing about that that could be good.

"Getting fuzzy Stark?" Tony cursed under his breath for being so obvious with his jumbled mind, and desperately tried to see through the harsh haze of pain and focus on Hammer. Hammer just smirked at Tony picking up something small and black and hiding it in his hand. Tony watched warily, and Hammer strolled slowly towards Tony, spinning the object carefully between his fingers. He finally stopped right in front of Tony's face and smirked crazily holding up the object for Tony to see.

Tony's breathing hitched and his eyes went panicked. A lighter, it was a fucking lighter. Hammer smiled happily seeing the fear reflect in Tony's eyes. "Ohhhh the Iron Man doesn't like fire does he?" Hammer flicked the lighter on watching the flame dance between them for a moment before lowering it to Tony's collarbone. Tony winced and let out a small scream as the flame licked at his skin.

Hammer smirked wildly at that ripping what was left of Tony's dress shirt off and moving the flame across his chest. Tony couldn't help it anymore; he screamed, biting his lip so hard blood began to trickle down his chin. Hammer just continued to draw patterns on Tony's chest with the flame smiling at the sound of Tony's scream. Tony desperately tried to focus on the screen, His eyes staying locked on the first face he recognized, which happened to be Natasha. She was screaming, at him, or at Hammer, but the pain was ringing in his ears and he couldn't hear a word she said. Tears were actually in her eyes and he felt guilt and happiness that those tears were for him. Not many tears no, but Tony had thought the only person The Black Widow would ever shed tears for would be Clint. It helped distract him from the overwhelming pain, just for a moment. Suddenly he felt a whole new type of pain in his chest and heard a faint "Snap." He looked up dazed to see the lighter discarded on the floor, and Hammer was just smiling at him like a kid in a candy store. Tony's chest was burning with pain and he felt a sharp ache and dully realized Hammer must have broken a rib.

"This is what happens when you cross me Stark. You're finally getting what you deserve. I had planned on making this longer, but honestly, I'm getting a bit bored and you're losing too much blood to go on longer. Ah well, an hour is pretty decent." Hammer smirked and reached out to Tony's face patting his check mockingly, spreading the blood that was already there mixing it with more of the blood on Hammer's hands. With a final smile Hammer pulled his gun out and took a step back pulling out his gun and holding it lazily near Tony's head.

"Say Goodbye, Mr. Stark." Tony's eyes drifted sadly from Hammer and he took one last look at his broken team. All of their expressions were full of pain, but that didn't matter to Tony though, because while he wished he could save them the pain, he'd much rather save their lives. They would go on without him, and Tony felt a surge of pride knowing he won, he protected them the best he could. He took a stuttering breath of relief and smiled softly. "Goodbye." He tried to pour as much love and sorrow as he possibly could into that one word, studying them all for the last time.

Natasha with her red locks, pretty eyes locked onto him, begging him one last time, but knowing he wouldn't listen. She slowly nodded a goodbye, and unable to find words, she simply mouthed "Thank you." In all honesty though, that truly meant more to Tony than anything else she could have told him. With a fond smile of his own he turned to meet Bruce's painful fake smile, tears streaming down Bruce's face as he tried to pour comfort into his gaze, saying everything he wanted to, love and pain hand and hand, desperately trying to comfort Tony in his last minutes. Tony smiled a gentle thanks to Bruce then let his eyes roam to Thor. Thor just nodded approvingly, tears creeping down his face, his fist clutched at his chest. Tony's mind vaguely remembered Thor telling him that in Thor's home, that was a sign of love and respect, a farewell to a fallen hero. Tony's blinked in surprise and his heart swelled at the meaningful gesture as he turned to Steve. Steve's big blue eyes were sad as they met his quickly and he gave Tony a small nod, and then saluted him somberly. "You did good." He mouthed with a smile and Tony's heart warmed at that, his last bit of fear melting away with the Captain's acceptance. He nodded in thanks and forced himself to turn his eyes to Clint, whose reaction he was most afraid of. As he let his eyes meet the archers, his heart dropped at what he saw. Clint's face was red, tears pooling down, as he watched the monitor unblinking. "I'll miss you." Clint croaked out brokenly, laced with regret and love. Those were really only words spoken through the whole goodbye, yet they shattered Tony's already breaking heart. Tony managed a weak smile as tears began to retrace their path down his bloody face." Me too Birdbrain, me too." He whispered softly.

Then Tony Stark closed his eyes for the last time as he felt Hammer press the medal against his temple. He took a deep breath, and then let it go along with all the fear and pain. His team screamed wildly for a moment not being able to hold back their futile cries of anger, and then a gunshot rang out, and there was silence.

**I'm a terrible,cruel, evil person. Review me to find out what happens! Love yall, but I think I'll go hide under a rock for safety now...**


	4. Chapter 4

The eerie beeping of a heart monitor was the first thing Tony heard when everything came into focus. He could see the pristine white of hospital ceiling tiles, smell the chocking antiseptic, and feel the scratching of the rough hospital sheets on his skin. For some reason, he immediately panicked. He shot up fear gripping him only to be gently pushed down by a strong hand. "_Tony!"_ A soft voice cried out, obviously chocking on tears.

Tony gasped looking for the voice, and finally found Clint's face smiling down at him, tears brimming in his eyes, ridiculous goofy grin plastered on a tearstained features. "Tony thank god. GUYS!HE"S AWAKE!" Tony winced at the loud yell and his head rang, but his heart warmed at the joy in his teammates cry. Almost immediately after that he heard several sets of footsteps rushing into the room, and the beaming faces of his team brought everything back.

The tears, the blood, the pain, everything came back in a swirling rush of misery. Saying goodbye for the last time, everyone screaming his name…the darkness.

"UGGGGGGG" He moaned clutching his head and cringing at the onslaught of painful memory. There was only a beat before everyone was right there, worry carved into their every movement. "Tony? Are you in pain? Do you want more medicine?" That was Steve, ever the doting mother hen.

"No…" He choked out, surprised at how raspy his voice sounded. "I- um just everything came back in a rush that's all. What- what happened? How am I here?" All of their gazes instantly went dark and no one answered for a moment. "Fury found us, right as Hammer was about to shoot you, he tackled him. The bullet still shot but thankfully it only grazed you, knocking you out. We thought we lost you Tony…" Natasha whispered her voice cracking at the end before she reached over and slapped his arm. "What were you thinking?!" She hissed and Clint reached over taking her hand in his own. Tony looked at them all closely before answering.

Bruce was right next to the monitors, checking them, but watching Tony with worried and slightly traumatized glances. His posture was exhausted and he looked like he just went 4 rounds with Thor without the Green Guy. Steve was at the foot of the bed, blonde hair tousled and clothes wrinkled, blue eyes watching him in that proud yet reprimanding way only Steve could manage. Clint and Natasha were holding hands, staring at him with endless relief and thankful stares, tears in Clint's eyes and stinging pain in Natasha's. Thor was right behind Clint, smiling at him with the Thor smile.

Tony looked right into Natasha's eyes and smiled sincerely. "I was thinking there was no way I was losing any of you idiots." Natasha smiled softly and hit him on the arm gently, then suddenly went serious. "You ever, I mean EVER pull a stunt like that again Tony….." She left the threat open but Tony more than got the message, he just wasn't going to promise to follow through, because looking at all the worried but caring faces surrounding him, he felt warm and at home. Something he had never felt before, because he finally had a family.

"No promises." He said truthfully tensing for another slap when suddenly Tony's eyes shot open wide in panic. "OH MY GOD PEPPER!SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Clint rolled his eyes but put his hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Easy man, she's not going to be here for another two hours, but yeah you're kind of dead then…..." His gaze met Tony's and Tony felt a stab of guilt for the pain easily readable there. Clint sighed and then his grasp tightened and his expression was stone. "Tony, you scared the hell out of us. Thank you for being so brave, protecting the team, our family. No matter what he said, we are your family now and we love you. We would protect you just like you did us. We need you too."

Clint's eyes were shining with sincerity and Tony turned his head away to hide the tears there and felt Natasha take his hand softly. He smiled and closed his eyes lying back happily. All the years of pain didn't matter anymore. He was home.

**I didn't kill Tony! Yay! honestly I don't think I could if I wanted to, I might die. This is the final part of this story, thank you all for reading and thanks for all your awesome reviews everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is a little suckish, but I'm not at the top of my game lately. Anyways this is probably one of my most suspenseful stories, and I'm thrilled with the response I got to it. I love you guys, check out some of my other stories! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
